A Tu Lado Apendí Lo Que Es El Amor
by Megumi02
Summary: ¿Sakura Kinomoto sera capaz de perdonar a Shaoran lo que le hizo cuando apenas se conocían dos semanas?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa a todas (os).

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a Clamp, solo algunos personajes son míos y la historia la escribo sin fines de lucro...

* * *

 **POV Sakura**

Acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto. Era un día caluroso en Hong Kong, la verdad a mí no me emocionaba este viaje, pero Yuriko me había pedido que la acompañe, nos íbamos a quedar en la casa de nuestra abuela pues éramos primas, y aun no nos venían a recoger, Yuriko caminaba de un lado para otro impaciente con el celular en la mano, mientras yo me sentaba en mi maleta y me ponía a leer un libro.

\- ¿Es enserio Sakura? ¿Vas a ponerte a estudiar? – me pregunto con una mueca en el rostro.

-No… - le dije algo burlona – se llama leer, inténtalo, te va a gustar – le sonreí.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito con una voz ofendida – yo si leo – me dijo señalándose, busque en su cartera y saque una revista.

-¿Esto? – Le pregunte a lo que ella asintió – solo son fotografías.

-¡No lo toques! – me dijo quitándome la revista y sacudiéndola.

-Con gusto – le dije apenas en un susurro.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Me pregunto mirando a todos lados – solo tienen que darme un auto para que vaya a buscar a Shaoran Li – dijo muy emocionada dando pequeños saltitos y mirando la revista.

-Emm Yuriko… no puedes conducir.

-Sí, sí puedo – saco de su bolsillo su licencia y con una enorme sonrisa me dijo - ¡Licencia!

-No, no lo harás – le señale detrás de ella un letrero y ella lo volteo a ver – ¡Letrero! – le dije en el mismo tonito que ella, en el decía "Debes ser mayor de 18 años para conducir o rentar un auto en Hong Kong".

-¡¿Por qué?! – Grito para luego voltearme a ver - ¡¿Cómo se supone que hare lo que quiero hacer?! – siguió gritando.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? – sus padres aparecieron detrás de ella, y Yuriko al escucharlos se puso nerviosa.

-Ah… - no sabía que responder – ir con Sakura… – se acercó a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa – a conocer la ciudad.

-Bueno – le dijo su padre – la abuela tiene un auto que quizá les preste – nos dijo con una sonrisa, y Yuriko dio un suspiro de alivio.

-La abuela nos llamó – dijo esta vez su tía – nos dijo que no podría venir a recogernos, por lo que tomaremos un taxi, vámonos niñas – todos nos dirigimos hacia un taxi para llegar a la casa de la abuela de Yuriko.

Al llegar y acomodarnos en la casa, en efecto, nuestra abuela nos prestó su auto, Yuriko quería que vayamos al cumpleaños de Meiling Rae, la novia de Shaoran Li, porque según ella Shaoran Li estaría ahí y ella lo podría conocer.

-¿Te imaginas Sakura? – dijo mirándose al espejo probándose un vestido – que hoy conozca a Shaoran y se enamore de mi ¡sería fantástico!

-Sí, claro Yuriko – dije un tanto aburrida esperando a que terminara de arreglarse, se vistió con un vestido de gala negro corto algo atrevido a mi parecer.

-¿Cómo me veo? – me pregunto emocionada.

-Te ves bien – le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Iras vestida así? – me pregunto.

-Sí, igual no entrare a esa fiesta, solo te acompañare y te esperare en el auto – yo iba vestida con un vestido de flores, una casaca de jean.

-Ok, vámonos – bajamos a la sala y la abuela nos dio las llaves de su auto, fuimos al garaje y a Yuriko no le agrado el auto que tenía en frente, era uno antiguo.

-No me imagino lo que diría Shaoran si me viera en este auto – dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Llegamos al lugar donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de Meiling Rae, y ella bajo corriendo despidiéndose de mí.

 **POV Shaoran**

Nos encontrábamos en mi auto de lunas polarizadas cerca del lugar donde sería el cumpleaños de Meiling.

-Esto está mal amigo – me dijo Eriol algo preocupado.

-No, no hay problema – le dije dando un leve suspiro.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, deberíamos estar en tú mansión, relajados, en la fiesta que organizan tus padres.

-¿Desde cuando quieres estar en una fiesta de mis padres? – le dije extrañado.

-¿No te dijeron? – me pregunto – darán un banquete, servirán filete – dijo muy emocionado.

-Suena bien, pero le prometí a Meiling estar en su fiesta, no puedo decepcionarla.

-Está bien – dijo sin volver a protestar – hagámoslo – dijo para luego salir del auto y acercarse a la puerta de la recepción en la que estaba Meiling.

-¡Meiling! – grito al llegar a su lado y dando todo de su parte por poner na de sus mejores sonrisa – bonita, feliz cumpleaños – vi la cara de Meiling, ambos no se llevaban tan bien.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran? – pregunto alejándose de Eriol.

-No pudo venir, está en su mansión – dijo sonriéndole – en una gran cena – dijo subiendo la oz para que lo puedan escuchar los reporteros – entremos, hay que divertirnos – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola hacia dentro.

Me puse unos lentes oscuros y me tape con un gorro y me dirigí a la entrada trasera, espere un minuto y Eriol me habría la puerta para que pueda ingresar.

-Parece que está saliendo bien – le dije entrando y sacándome el gorro y los lentes.

-¿Qué harías sin mí? – dijo en tono burlón Eriol y subimos corriendo.

-El invitado especial de la señorita Meiling Rae acaba de llegar – las luces se posaron en mi – Shaoran Li.

-¡Viniste! – grito Meiling corriendo hacia mí y dándome un abrazo.

Se escucharon gritos de muchas chicas, baile con Meiling y algunas chicas se atrevían a invitarme.

 **POV Sakura**

Me encontraba escuchando la radio aburrida, Yuriko llevaba adentro 3 horas, ya eran las 11:02 pm y salí del auto a buscarla, en la entrada había mucha gente, por lo que decidí ir por la entrada trasera, tal vez tendría suerte y esta estaba abierta.

Cuando llegue a la puerta esta se abrió de repente dándome un golpe en la frente y haciéndome caer al piso.

-¿Yo te lastime? – me pregunto alguien provocando que lo mirara.

-No, diría que tú y también la puerta – dije molesta.

-Oh, esto no es bueno.

-¿Para ti o para mí?, porque sí que se siente peor para mí.

-Esto no es nada bueno – lo mire fijamente y lo reconocí.

-Oye, tú eres Shaor… - no me dejo terminar porque me tapo la boca con su mano.

-Si no gritas mi nombre te llevare a uno de mis centros comerciales y dejare que compres lo que quieras – me dijo.

-No quiero ir a tú centro comercial – le dije molesta.

-Claro – dijo dudoso.

Un auto rojo se estaciono cerca de nosotros y de el bajo un chico pelinegro con algunos destellos azules, ojos azules y con gafas. Li me ayudo a levantarme y me guio hasta ese auto.

-¿Qué pasara con Yuriko? – pregunte preocupada.

-¿Quién es Yuriko? – me pregunto él.

-Es mi prima, entro al club – le dije y me hizo subir en el auto.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto ese chico que bajo del auto cuando nos acercamos a él.

-Tú primero ayudas y preguntas después – le dijo Li.

-Ok… - dijo algo dudoso.

-¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto señalándome.

-Ponte el cinturón – me dijo para luego preguntarme - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Kinomoto

-Es un placer Kinomoto – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo Li – le dije con una mueca de desagrado.

-Eriol, por favor asegúrate de que su prima Yuriko llegue a su casa bien.

-No te preocupes amigo – le dijo con una sonrisa – un placer conocerte Kinomoto, yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa el -mejor amigo de Shaoran, bueno, después nos veremos adiós – dijo para luego irse.

-Iremos a mi casa y luego te llevare a la tuya – empezó a arrancar el coche y en unos 15 minutos llegamos a una enorme mansión, en la que supuse el viviría. Entramos y esta era enorme.

-Esto no es cierto – dije asombrada al llegar al interior - ¿vives aquí?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – dijo despreocupado - ¡Cúbrete! Que no te vean – me dijo dándome un gorro, me agarro de la mano y me hizo subir unas escaleras.

-Me estas apretando la mano – le dije cuando íbamos subiendo.

-Perdón, solo quería…

-¿A dónde vamos? Li

-Lo siento, es que no lo sé.

-¿De quién me escondes? – le pregunte al ver que estaba alerta.

-No, no te estoy escondiendo. Es que no quiero que estas personas en particular te vean ahora – habían muchas personas vestidas con ropas caras, supuse que sería una fiesta.

-¿Por qué no soy alguien importante? – pregunte molesta.

-No, porque no quiero que nadie haga preguntas, y tú igual – ya habíamos llegado a la segunda planta y él se detuvo e imitando una voz de la que supuse sería un reportero dijo - ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Son novios?

-¿Nosotros? – pregunte aterrada.

-Sí, inventan chismes – me volvió a agarrar de la mano – vamos.

Entramos en una habitación.

-Aquí, es el cuarto de visitas, ponte cómoda.

-¿Tengo elección?

-No creo, enseguida vuelvo – estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y se detuvo – quédate aquí – y se fue.

Me asome por la ventana que había ahí y pude ver a muchas personas conversando, luego lo vi a él saludando a esas personas con una sonrisa, yo diría algo forzada y falsa, no era como la que me había mostrado a mi cuando me presente.

Se estaba demorando mucho así que decidí irme por mi propia cuenta. Estaba andando por la mansión, buscando la salida, entre por una puerta blanca que me llevo al garaje, me quede asombrada por los 10 carros que habían ahí, escuche que la puerta se habría y al voltear vi a Li parado ahí.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto mientras se ponía una casaca.

-A donde sea, menos aquí – le dije algo indiferente.

-¿Y ahora que hice? – pregunto sin comprender mi indiferencia.

-Dijiste que me llevarías a casa, ¿Cuándo? – le pregunte.

-Te llevo a casa, ¿en cual nos vamos? – me pregunto señalando a esos autos.

-En ninguno – le respondí fríamente.

-Bien, caminaremos, ¿dónde vives?

-Al sur del centro de la ciudad – le respondí.

-Ja, seguro, llegaremos ahí el lunes – me dijo.

-Ok – dije resignada para ir en uno de sus autos – pero hay reglas, me llevas directo a mi casa, me dejas y después regresas a tú vida fabulosa.

-Ok – me respondió el abriendo la puerta de un auto negro, pero yo sin hacerle caso me subí a un auto azul.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? No entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto? – lo escuche refunfuñar mientras iba a traer unas llaves.

Íbamos en silencio en el auto, para mí era un viaje tranquilo, hasta que encendió la radio y empezó a cantar, su voz me gustaba mucho, aparte de ser el dueño de la Corporación Li, cantaba covers de canciones, bailaba y jugaba bien futbol, todo eso lo sabía porque Yuriko siempre hablaba de lo mismo y ya estaba cansada.

-Ya cállate – le dije algo irritada.

-Creí que te gustaría – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar – le dije poniendo una sonrisa burlona – creíste que moriría por ir en el mismo auto que Shaoran Li, mientras canta, el sueño de toda una admiradora – le dije poniendo la misma cara que ponían Yuriko y las demás cuando veían sus fotos – solo hay un problema.

-¿Cuál? – me pregunto sin comprender.

-No soy tú admiradora.

-¿A no? – se afino la garganta algo incómodo - ¿No te gusta cómo canto?

-Sí, me gusta tú música, pero no estoy loca por ti.

-Pero… ni siquiera me conoces.

-Por eso.

-Oye, creo que si tú me conocieras nos llevaríamos bien – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo – le dije de manera cortante provocando que la sonrisa que tenia se esfumara.

Estuvimos callados por un largo rato, hasta que de repente dijo.

-¡Oh rayos! – dio una vuelta inesperada hacia la derecha – tendremos que hacer una parada, los reporteros me encontraron.

Paramos en una mansión igual de grande que la suya, en seguida las rejas se abrieron dejándolo pasar.

-Shaoran – salió Hiragizawa - ¿A que debo tú visita a altas horas de la noche? – dijo con una sonrisa – hola Kinomoto – dijo al verme.

-Hola – le respondí.

-Eriol, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Tú solo dilo, y hazlo por hecho

-Los reporteros nos estaban persiguiendo, pero los perdimos, necesito que me prestes esa chatarra que tienes.

-No es una chatarra – dijo ofendido Hiragizawa – te lo prestare, pero lo tendrás que devolver mañana mismo, sabes que es estoy castigado y mis padres no me dejan utilizar otro auto – finalizo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes – le respondió también Li con una sonrisa.

Fuimos a un auto algo viejo y dañado – nos subimos en él y nos pusimos nuevamente en marcha.

-¿Es seguro este automóvil? – le pregunte al escuchar un ruido extraño.

-Muy seguro – me dijo él.

-Yo pienso que no lo es – le dije molesta.

-Ya cálmate ¿quieres?

-Quiero ir a casa, no quiero calmarme ¿oíste? – le pregunte dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Au, ya, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede? Pues nada, estoy ansiosa por que me castiguen hasta los 30 – le dije levantando la voz.

-¿Por eso estas furiosa?

-No estoy furiosa.

-No furiosa, a la defensiva.

-Ni mucho menos a la defensiva.

-¿Ves? No te parece nada de lo que digo.

-¡Que no! - volví a levantar la voz.

-¡Que sí! – el también levanto la voz.

-¡Llévame a casa ahora!

-¡Lo hare!

Continuamos el resto del viaje en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa de mi abuela. Y él se estaciono.

-Gracias por traerme – le dije en tono serio desabrochándome el cinturón.

-Un segundo Kinomoto – dijo deteniéndome del brazo al ver que quería bajarme ya del auto – solo quiero que me disculpes.

-Ok te disculpo, ¿es todo?

-Sí, si es todo.

-Adiós – dije y salí del auto.

-Que te valla bien – fue lo último que escuche y entre rápidamente a la casa.

Mientras me servía un vaso de agua escuche un leve toque en el vidrio de la puerta, salí a ver que era y lo volví a ver.

-Ya vete – le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Te doy 5 mil dólares si me haces este favor – me dijo en apenas un susurro.

-No es un favor si lo pagas.

-¿Entonces sí?

Empezamos a empujar el auto de Hiragizawa en dirección a la cochera para guardarlo, cuando lo logramos hacer entrar cerré de inmediato la puerta.

-¿Te iras de aquí antes que amanezca verdad? – le pregunte mientras subía por una escalera para poder sacar una frazada.

-Sí, con suerte nadie sabrá que estuve aquí.

-Yo lo sabré – le dije fingiendo molestia y le tiraba en la cabeza la frazada y bajaba de la escalera.

-Gracias – me dijo él

-Si claro.

-Oye, ¿hay algo en estas cajas que use cuando me vaya para que los reporteros no me identifiquen?

-Si claro, busca ahí – le señale todas las cajas mientras se ponía a buscar - ¿Y todo esto es necesario? – le pregunte.

-Sí, es claro que… no entiendes, están en todas partes – me dije con una cara de resignación.

-Ja, paranoico – le dije jugando.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

-Olvidado – le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal? – me pregunto poniéndose un sombrero.

-Ese era de mi abuelo – dije con una sonrisa melancólica – lo usaba cuando nos llevaba a pescar.

-¡Oh sí! Lo siento – dijo sacándose el sombrero y dándomelo – ten.

-¡No! – lo detuve de inmediato – te ves bien con él, quédatelo.

-Gracias – me dijo él.

-¿Otra cosa?

-No, estoy bien.

-Sí, que descanses durmiendo en tú auto – dije y me dispuse a salir del garaje, pero él me detuvo.

-Sakura – cuando dijo mi nombre me sentí rara, el me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme y pensar que su sonrisa era muy linda, sacudí la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – le grite.

-¿Y ahora que hice? – me pregunto poniendo una expresión inocente.

-Oh, sabes exactamente lo que haces, de hecho apuesto a que lo haces… siempre – dije algo nerviosa y el volvió a sonreír – miras a las chicas así… y esperas que se enamores de ti, pero no funciona conmigo, así que ya déjalo – salí rápidamente del garaje algo confundida, pues cuando me miraba así me sentía rara.

 **POV Shaoran**

Sakura Kinomoto… un lindo nombre para una chica tan hermosa como ella, nunca había visto unos ojos verdes tan profundos como los de ella, su cabello castaño claro parecía suave y radiante ante la luz, una sonrisa vino a mi rostro al recordar que me había dicho que de seguro siempre les sonreía a todas las chicas para que se enamoraran de mí, pero yo en realidad no me daba cuenta cuando lo hacía, ella ocasionaba que yo sonriera.

Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero creo que eso paso con ella, siempre todas las chicas que me conocían me coqueteaban descaradamente, pero con ella fue diferente, hasta incluso me llego a tratar indiferentemente, tal vez fue por eso que en tan solo unas horas me empezó a atraer, tal vez sea por su comportamiento, porque me trata diferente a como los demás lo hacen.

Es raro que me haya mostrado tal y como soy con ella, a los demás solo los trato indiferentemente, pero a ella incluso le llegue a sonreír y no me daba miedo de mostrarme tal y como soy, solo me comportaba así con Eriol, porque él era mi mejor amigo.

Con el recuerdo de Sakura Kinomoto en mi cabeza me quede dormido.

 **POV Sakura.**

Iba entrando a la cocina a desayunar y ya todos estaban ahí.

-Buenos días – les dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi todos me respondieron menos Yuriko que supuse estaba molesta.

-¿Alguien me pasa la miel por favor? – pregunto indiferente a mi saludo.

-Creo que no hay – le dijo mí tio – Mamá, ¿tienes más miel?

-Seguro, está en el garaje.

-Ok, yo voy – dijo Yuriko levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

-¡No!, yo voy – dije saliendo atrás de Yuriko tratando de detenerla, pero esta no me hacía caso.

-¿Cómo estuvo tú viaje en taxi? – me pregunto molesta.

-¿Qué viaje en taxi? – pregunte nerviosa.

-¿Qué viaje en taxi? – me remiro – casi pude conocer a Shaoran Li y tuve que irme, porque Eriol me dijo que tomaste un taxi y te fuiste – habíamos llegado al garaje y ella aplasto el botón del control y la puerta se empezaba a abrir.

-Ah, ese viaje – le quite el control y cerré la puerta.

-¿A dónde fuiste? – me pregunto volviendo a quitarme el control pero no presiono el control – déjalo, no me digas, no me quiero aburrir.

-Te lo compensare – se lo volví a quitar – te ayudare a encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo vas a lograr eso? – me volvió a quitar el control.

-Yo… Emm… - le volví a quitar el control – hay que entrar a investigar, mi tio y mi tía no tienen que saberlo.

-¿No tenemos que saber qué? – mi tio apareció de repente, me quito el control y abrió la puerta del garaje

-Nada – dijimos Yuriko y yo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Entro al garaje y para mi alivio, Li ya se había ido.

-No las entiendo chicas – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, las dos nos fuimos atrás de del de vuelta a la casa.

La abuela al ver entrar a Yuriko le sonrió y le dijo.

-Yuriko, hay una noticia en la televisión sobre ese chico que tanto te gusta – corrí hacia la televisión para apagarla, pero Yuriko me gano y le subió el volumen.

-"Shaoran Li llego anoche al cumpleaños de Meiling Rae, aunque nadie lo vio llegar al fabuloso club21 los testigos confirman que Shaoran Li hizo una aparición secreta, varios dijeron que dejo el club después de estar 3 horas en él, para reaparecer mágicamente en su mansión después de una hora con una chica diferente. Mis fuentes dicen que esta chica misteriosa podría estar robándole el corazón al heredero Li, de ser así ¿Qué pasa con la relación entre Meiling y Shaoran? – le quite el control y apague la televisión.

-¡Basta, quiero verlo!

-¿Para qué? Son mentiras, técnicamente difamación.

-¿Por qué te interesa? Tú lo odias prima.

-Yo defiendo la verdad, y estoy segura de que esa no es.

-Ya se – dijo la abuela interviniendo en nuestra pelea – es un día muy hermoso, miren – dijo mostrándonos la llave de su auto – llévense mi auto y váyanse a la playa.

-¿Enserio abuela? – dijo emocionada Yuriko mientras la abuela le lanzaba las llaves y ella salía de la cocina.

-Que Sakura te acompañe – le dijo mi tía y Yuriko dio un grito de desesperación - ¿oíste? – dijo mirándome esta vez a mí y yo solo asentí para salir por el mismo lugar que Yuriko.

Íbamos camino a la playa y cuando bajamos del auto me di cuenta que no estábamos en la playa que yo suponía.

-Creí que íbamos a Dennis, ¿Por qué estamos en Cheung Sha? – le pregunte

-Porque Shaoran surfea en Cheung Sha – le di una mirada de resignación. Y empezábamos a caminar hacia el mar.

-Hoy es el día – grito emocionada – lo siento, él está por aquí.

-Lo dudo – dije en un susurro.

-Espero que no esté con Meiling Rae, que en mi humilde opinión no es nada linda para mi Shao, me pregunto cómo serán sus ojos muy de cerca – una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al recordar sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos.

-Pues ámbares, muy ámbares – dije casi inconsciente y muy bajo, Yuriko fue corriendo hacia un banco desocupado dejándome sola, al mirar hacia mi izquierda vi un sombreo conocido, en seguida lo reconocí y supe que era Li.

-Disculpe – llegue a su lado con una sonrisa - ¿hay alguien aquí? – pregunte señalando una silla a lado de donde él estaba sentado, pero no me contesto - ¿no? Ah, bueno – le pregunte mientras me sentaba – que hermosos día – dije mirándolo - ¿no es un hermosos día? – el me miro y vi que traía unos lentes negros de sol, se removió nervioso en su silla – ay perdón señor, ¿estaba dormido? – dije fingiendo culpabilidad - ¿lo desperté? – espere su respuesta, pero nunca llego - ¿no? Que bueno que no señor – me agache para sacar un bloqueador de mi cartera – ¿me pondría protector en la espalda? – le dije con una sonrisa, él se bajó los lentes dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-¿No crees que sea por el sombreo? – le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Huele un poco a pescado – dijo refiriéndose al sombrero.

-No, me parece que eres tú – dije en tono burlón, él se sacó los lentes y lo puso en sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – me pregunto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le respondí con otra pregunta – ve a casa.

-Lo intente – me dijo con cara de resignación.

-¿Y…? – le dije invitándolo a continuar.

-No lo entenderías.

-Ahh, crees que eres tan especial que nadie como yo podría entender lo difícil que es la vida para ti – le dije en tono ofendido.

-Te lo diré – hizo una pequeña pausa – había como 10 paparazzi afuera de mi casa con sus cámaras.

-Ahh, si eso… eso es difícil… ¿o no?

-Te dije que no lo entenderías, solo necesito ir a casa en un auto que los paparazzi no reconozcan – me miraba fijamente como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido - ¿Tú auto que marca es?

-Te gustara mucho, es un clásico, una antigüedad – dije sonriendo.

-Perfecto, yo te pagaría, no es mucho…

-¡Ya basta! - le grite.

-¿Ya basta… ya basta de qué? – preguntó sin entender.

-De estar ofreciendo dinero, todavía me debes 5 mil por quedarte en el garaje de mi abuela – él se rio y yo le seguí – solo dame tus llaves.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues si te llevas nuestro auto no puedes dejarnos sin uno ¿llaves? – extendí mi mano para que me las de – dámelas – le dije al ver que no tenía intenciones de dármelas.

-Oye, ella es… - dijo extendiendo las llaves mientras yo se las intentaba quitar y el las alejaba – tiene trescientos – volví a tratar de quitárselas y el las volvió a apartar – trescientos treinta y cinco caballos primera generación, pintura original, modelo 69, adoro a Britny ¿sí?

-¿Britny? ¿Nombras a tus autos?

-Sí, es una manía que tenemos Eriol y yo.

Fui hasta donde se encontraba Yuriko y ella estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos, me acerque sin hacer ruido e hice cambio nuestras llaves con las llaves de Li para luego volver con él. Lo lleve hasta donde se encontraba nuestro auto.

-Li, te presento a Petunia – le dije señalándole el auto y siguiéndole el juego de ponerle nombre a los autos – esta como nueva.

-Tiene que ser una broma – dijo asombrado.

Le di las llaves y unos autos negros se estacionaron cerca, de él bajaron personas con cámaras, supuse que eran los paparazzi.

-Abajo, al suelo – dijo haciendo que nos escondiéramos y que el auto nos tapara – no puede ser ¿Cómo saben dónde encontrarte?

-Mi prima sabe dónde encontrarte y es de Japón – le dije en un susurro.

-Tengo una idea, ponte esto – me dio sus lentes – ahora – me dijo al ver que no me los ponía, el rodeo el auto de rodillas hasta la puerta del piloto, subido disimuladamente, desde adentro me abrió la puerta del copiloto golpeándome de nuevo la frente.

-Esto se te está haciendo una mala costumbre – le dijo frotándome la frente y subiendo al auto.

-Lo sé, lo siento – me senté en el asiento – baja la cabeza y ponte el cinturón – empezó a rebuscar en el auto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero ver si algo sirve – saco una mascada de flores – toma, ponte esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-Hazlo ya por favor – me dijo mientras encendía el auto, se puso más arriba la casaca, y así parecíamos una pareja de ancianitos, salimos del estacionamiento sin llamar la atención de los paparazzi.

-La verdad, conduces como mi abuelo – le dije bromeando.

-Y tú te ves como mi abuela – me dijo también bromeando, ambos reímos y yo me saque la mascada de mi cabeza

-Necesito que me devuelvas mis lentes – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay no lo sé, me gustan.

-Te los voy a regalar… luego.

-Ohh, ¿de verdad? Porque mis amigas no me creerán que yo Sakura Kinomoto tengo unos lentes de Shaoran Li, usados por Shaoran Li en persona ¿me los puedes autografiar? – dije fingiendo emoción.

-Ja ja eres muy graciosa.

-Ya, pero en serio realmente los quiero tener.

-Aja, dámelos por favor – me dijo extendiendo su mano y se los di.

-Y… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás esta vez?

-Solo hasta que los paparazzi dejen la playa – dijo con una sonrisa – oye, hagamos algo.

-¿Cómo qué? – le pregunte interesada.

-Lo que sea, ¿Y desde que llegaste que has visto?

-Nada, he estado muy ocupada siguiéndote.

-¿En serio? – me pregunto algo emocionado.

-Con mi prima, ella sí que te idolatra, pero yo en cambio no estoy interesada ni en ti ni en tú ciudad.

-Bueno, sé que no te agrado, pero no te desquites con Hong Kong, es de las mejores ciudades del mundo, es más, voy a ser tú guía.

-Hay que ir a tú casa ¿lo olvidas?

-Por el camino largo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose los lentes, para luego encender la radio.

Ambos empezamos a cantar

 _Wake up to the blue sky._

 _Grab your shades and let's go for a ride._

 _Breakfast by the ocean._

 _We'll do lunch at sunset and vine_

 _Every day is a dream in California._

 _Every night the stars come out to play._

 _Wish that I could always._

 _Feel this way._

 _There's something about the sunshine, baby._

 _I'm seeing you in a whole new light._

 _Out of this world for the first time, baby._

 _Oh, it's alright._

Ese día fue fantástico, nos la pasamos recorriendo bastantes calles de Hong Kong y nos tomamos muchas fotos. Volvimos a las 4 a la playa, nos volvimos más cercanos ese día, me di cuenta del mal concepto que tenía sobe él, no era la misma persona que veía por televisión. Nos empezamos a llamar por nuestros nombres. Ese día sus padres se irían de viaje de negocios a Francia por un mes y él se iría a despedirse de ellos, me dejo en la playa, intercambiamos números y me dijo que me escribiría al día siguiente para hacer planes.

Así pasaron dos semanas, yo sentía que me estaba enamorando de él, cada vez que lo veía sonreír mi corazón se alegraba.

Faltaban nada más dos días para que volvamos a Japón, no se lo había dicho a Shaoran, hoy iríamos por la playa a pasear, ahí se lo diría.

Íbamos en el auto de mi abuela, íbamos a hacer una parada en la playa, pero los paparazzi nos encontraron así que Shaoran aceleraba la velocidad del auto para perderlos de vista, yo tome el mapa que había ahí y encontré un desvió.

-En la siguiente a la izquierda – le dije.

-¿segura?

-Sí.

-Según esto, si das vuelta a la izquierda el camino vuelve a la autopista o… tal vez no.

-Esto ni siquiera es un camino es un cortafuegos.

-Te quejas más que mi prima. Sigue conduciendo.

-¿Estamos en el camino correcto o no?

-Emm, ¿no? – dije con duda.

-Enséñame – dijo tratando de quitarme el mapa.

-No, mantén los ojos en el camino, yo soy la copiloto

-Ay, eso es lo que haces.

-¿A qué te refieres? Explícame.

-Que te crees una sabelotodo.

-¿Una qué?

-Sabelotodo, eres la reina de las decisiones impulsivas "aquí a la izquierda, es el camino estoy segura" – dijo imitando mi voz.

-En verdad estaba segura – dije molesta.

-¿estas segura? Lo estás en cosas que es imposible que puedas afirmar.

-¡Es mentira!

-Y estas a la defensiva.

-¡Mueve el auto! No nos movemos – le dije y el piso el acelerador, pero el auto seguía sin moverse, mire por la ventana y estábamos en un gran charco de lodo.

-Excelente – ambos salimos por las ventanas hacia el techo del auto.

-Espera, yo te ayudo.

-¡No me toques!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-No lo sé – dije con sarcasmo - ¿por esto?

-Tomar el camino equivocado no fue mi idea.

-¡Estas culpándome!

-¡Tú eres una pésima copiloto!

-¡Y tú eres un asco de piloto!

-¡Soy un gran conductor!

-Si claro – le dije con sarcasmo.

-Hay que saltar Sakura.

-No voy a saltar.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Usa el árbol como puente – le dije al ver una rama de un árbol cerca.

-No se ve firme

-¡Está bien!

-Ok, aquí voy

Empezó a caminar por el auto para llegar a la orilla de esta y saltar al árbol.

-Se está hundiendo y haciendo ruido, date prisa – el logro cruzar – Ay, es el auto de mi abuelo – dije molesta.

-Eso ya lo sé, dame tú mano – no pudimos mantener el equilibrio y ambos caímos al lodo - ¿Estas bien? Sujétate del árbol – logramos llegar a la orilla y vimos como el auto se terminaba de hundir.

-Asesinaste a Petunia – le grite.

-Emm, si – por suerte había botado con anterioridad mi mochila a la orilla para que no se ensuciara.

-Voy a morir, mis padres me mataran cuando llegue a Japón – me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?

-A la playa, para tomar un taxi e irme a mi casa – me voltee y le grite.

-Emm Sakura, la playa es hacia allá – dijo señalándome el lado contrario.

Ya llevábamos caminando como media hora y ni rastros de la playa.

-Oye, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo en orden? – me pregunto Shaoran.

-Uy que extraño – le dije con molestia.

-Siempre me he preocupado.

-Mejor olvídalo.

-¿Por qué tan furiosa?

-No estoy furiosa ni enojada ni enfadada – dije sin voltearlo a ver – solo quiero ir a casa con mi familia, explicarles por que desapareció Petunia y sufrir las consecuencias.

-Solo trataba de divertirme Sakura – me dijo y se fue a mi delante muy molesto.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Shaoran, cuando no logras lo que quieres haces rabietas y te vas, pero yo no voy a ser como las estúpidas de tus admiradoras que te persiguen cuando haces esto. "hay Shaoran, siento haber herido tus delicados sentimientos, perdóname por no tratarte como la persona importante que eres" – él se detuvo y se quedó parado – que inmaduro – se volteo y camino hacia mi

-¿Yo inmaduro? ¿dime que hay de ti?

-¿De mí?

-Sí, las últimas dos semanas no he hecho más que pensar en ti.

-¿Enserio? Cuando me golpeaste con la puerta, me escondiste en tú casa, arruinaste el auto de mi abuela, y me derribaste en el lodo ¿solo pensabas en mí? – le dije molesta y seguí caminando

-En serio me confundes Sakura, en estas dos semanas que pasamos juntos pensé que te gustaba – dijo con algo de tristeza – ¿Por qué a veces te portas a si conmigo?

-¡Tú vida no es real! – le grite volteándome.

-¿Qué? – dijo con tristeza en los ojos

-Te estacionas donde no se debe, la verdad no te formas nunca para entrar a algún lugar, compras lo que quieras cuando sea, tú casa parece un hotel, tienes tanta gente trabajando para ti, y tú novia, la verdad… las personas reales están porque quieren estar.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo que nadie más sabe? – me pregunto mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-¿Qué es? – le pregunte.

-Desde el primer día que te vi yo… - Shaoran se fue para atrás y yo me asuste.

-¡Shaoran! – grite, pero de repente él se volvió a parar, me agarro de los hombros y me tiro para atrás, ambos caímos a un lago que había ahí – no sé nadar – le dije fingiendo que me ahogaba.

-Hay no – dijo él y nado hacia mí.

-Caíste – le dije y le zambullí la cabeza en el agua.

-Eres mala – me dijo el entre risas, jugamos un rato en el agua y todo nuestro enojo se fue.

-Esto es lindo ¿No crees? – le dije sentada en la orilla del lago.

-Mucho, desearía quedarme aquí donde nadie pueda encontrarme – me dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todos quieren algo de mí, una presentación, una entrevista o una fotografía, ahora solo mi tutor habla sobre la beca que me ofrece una academia de futbol, no quiere que cometa errores, además tengo una gira.

-Pues, 30 países, 12 semanas, 1 millón de admiradoras gritando, no soy experta ni nada, pero parece mucho la gira y la academia de futbol al mismo tiempo.

-No tengo elección.

-Todo el mundo la tiene, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Se lo que no quiero hacer, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, menos a mis padres, pero sé que ellos me apoyan.

-Tal vez no entiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú vida, porque es tan diferente a la mía, todo lo que haces y dices es tan espectacular y público.

-La verdad no, cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo, no Shaoran Li el heredero de Corporaciones Li, solo Shaoran.

-¿Y eso te gusta?

-Me encanta.

-A mi igual – ambos sonreímos.

-Dime algo sobre ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Dime todo.

-Eso tardaría un poco, es que vivo una vida tan emocionante – dije con sarcasmo, Shaoran se rio y me miro solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-De nuevo lo haces.

-¿Hago qué? – dijo de manera inocente.

-Eso con los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a esto? – dijo poniendo una cara graciosa.

-Oye… la comedia no es tú fuerte.

-¿Enserio? Soy muy gracioso.

-De cara graciosa – lo corregí.

-Si te gusto – afirmo él

-Eso quisieras

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo más y volvimos a caminar hacia la playa.

-Lo logramos – dije al llegar a la playa.

-Sí, me encantaron estar estas dos semanas contigo – me agarro de la mano.

-A mí también – le sonreí.

-Eres tan diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido.

-¿Diferente extraña o insoportable?

-No, diferente sorprendente, de la mejor forma… me dices cosas que todos temen decir y… haces que vea cosas de mí que no había notado.

-Tú también me sorprendes Shao.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, por un lado conduces horrible, lo cual es extraño porque tienes 10 autos.

-Ouch, eso dolió – dijo fingiendo tristeza – eres increíble.

-Tú también lo eres – ambos nos detuvimos y nuestro rostros se empezaron a juntar, faltaban pocos centímetros para terminar por completo con la distancia, pero pasaron unos surfistas por nuestro lado y él se alejó.

-¿Qué haces? – dije al ver como se trataba de cubrir el rostro.

-Uf, estuvo cerca, ¿sabes que pasa ahora verdad? El final es aquí.

-¿De qué? – le pregunte confundida

-De esto, de nosotros, si nos fotografían untos no me darán la beca para la academia, debo evitar conflictos con la prensa.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-Porque soy Shaoran Li, y tú eres una chica ordinaria.

-Tengo que irme ya – dije pasando por su lado empujándolo.

-Oye Sakura, espera, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú dime, en un segundo soy increíble y al siguiente te avergüenza que te vean conmigo.

-Oye Sakura, no me avergüenza.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Si yo fuera Meiling Rae correrías a asegurarte que alguien nos fotografiara, pero no, solo soy una chica ordinaria.

-No me refería a eso, yo… mencione que eres normal, no quiero que cambies.

-Claro, ya, déjame sola – dije volviendo a irme.

-Sakura, espera.

-¿Qué?

-Las fotos que tomaste… de nosotros… debes dármelas.

-Ósea que quieres mi cámara.

-Solo… no quiero que las fotos se revelen.

-Bien, ¿quieres mis fotos? Toma – le lance la cámara – no hay nada ahí que me interese recordar – me di media vuelta y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro, sentí que me abrazaba por atrás.

-Sakura, no quiero despedirme así.

-¿Qué opinas de esto? Qué opinas si los dos olvidamos que estas dos semanas pasaron, no hablaras de mí y prometo que no hablare de ti.

-Si quieres júzgame ¿Si?, pero no sabes cómo va a ser, los paparazzi nunca se van, y una vez que te tienen en la mira no se rinden hasta obtener lo que quieren… y cuando lo logran no es agradable Sakura, lo echan a perder.

-Ya no hace falta que lo hagan – me solté de su abrazo y la voz se me quebró – tú ya lo hiciste – y me fui corriendo para tomar un taxi.

Al día siguiente no comí casi nada, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería irme de Hong Kong.

Nos estábamos despidiendo de la abuela.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? – me pregunto mi abuela – sé que duele ahora cielo, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, después de un tiempo la vida tiene forma de arreglarse y mejorar.

-¿Enserio abuela? – pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, mi abuela era la única que lo sabía, yo se lo había contado.

-Sí, solo mírame, he intentado deshacerme de ese auto viejo desde que tú abuelo falleció.

-Te quiero abuelita.

-Y yo a ti hijita.

-Adiós abue – le dije esta vez al ahora esposos de mi abuela, pues se había vuelto a casar y se notaba que ambos se amaban.

-Adiós nena – dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso.

Nos subimos al taxi y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

 **POV Shaoran**

-¿Qué significa esto Xiao Lang? – me pregunto mi tutor lanzándome una fotos – te advertí que no deberías aparecer en cámaras para que te acepten en la academia – debemos hacer que la historia desaparezca.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Le ofreceremos una exclusiva, dirás que no conoces a esta chica que solo era una admiradora que solo te acosaba.

-¿Les mentiremos?

-Es un canal de espectáculos.

Fuimos al día siguiente al canal a dar esa entrevista exclusiva.

-Entonces, estamos hablando sobre esta chica, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sí, creo que la he visto.

-Por favor Shaoran, sabemos que has estado con esta chica en la playa.

-Escucha, muchas admiradoras vienen a la playa a verme surfear, y yo trato de saludar a todos, tal vez le firme un autógrafo… o algo.

-Según nuestras fuentes ella vino desde Japón solo para verte.

-Wow, ¿Enserio? – le dije fingiendo asombro – yo… siento no haberla podido conocer.

-Entonces dices que no conoces a esta chica.

-Sí, bueno, no sé qué este diciendo sobre mí pero no conozco a ninguna Sakura Kinomoto, lo siento, no tengo nada más que decir.

* * *

Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado, no se olviden dejar un review sobre como les pareció la historia, y concejos sobre como podría mejorar, ya que soy nueva en esto...

Bye... Hasta el proximo cap... 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente a todos(as), aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a Clamp, solo algunos personajes son míos y la historia la escribo sin fines de lucro.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

 **POV Sakura:**

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que vi por última vez a Shaoran Li. Por las noticias supe que a los 18 años ya había tomado su puesto de vicepresidente de la compañía de su padre, él ahora era el que se dedicaba más a la compañía, ya que su padre solo intervenía en asuntos de mucha importancia, desde que el ocupo su puesto en la compañía, a la empresa le fue mejor, abrieron más centros comerciales en muchos países, supermercados, hoteles y ahora estaban por abrir su primer museo en Hong Kong y una biblioteca, sabía que Shaoran lograría eso y mucho más porque él es muy inteligente.

En cuanto a mi… al volver a Japón una agencia de modelaje contacto conmigo, me dijo que al verme por la televisión les impresiono mi belleza además que tenía un "buen" cuerpo. Al inicio no me importo mucho la oferta, pero mi amiga y prima Tomoyo me convenció de aceptar, ella había conseguido un puesto de diseñadora en la misma agencia hace 2 meses atrás, y yo al tener con que distraerme al pensar mucho en Shaoran, termine por aceptar.

Shaoran tenía razón, cuando eres una estrella publica se meten en tú vida ya no puedes ser el mismo de siempre. Al empezar a modelar los espectáculos se centraron mucho en mí y la agencia me tuvo que poner guardaespaldas además de que tuve que vivir en un departamento. Era la modelo estrella de la agencia y en un año me había vuelto famosa, me hacían solicitudes para promocionar perfumes, joyas, ropa y muchas otras cosas; aprendí a sonreír falsamente cuando estaba frente a las cámaras, ahora entendía la vida de Shaoran, y por qué solo tenía de amigo a Eriol.

Supe que mi verdadera amiga era Tomoyo, porque Yuriko al volver de Hong Kong y cuando vio las noticias en las que yo salía, se molestó mucho conmigo porque yo no le había contado que había conocido a Shaoran. A las dos semanas volvimos de las vacaciones de medio años a nuestro último año en el colegio, todas me trataron mal, en especial el grupito de Yuriko, me decían que era una hipócrita porque decía que Shaoran no me agradaba y que lo odiaba, para luego al tener la oportunidad de conocerlo me lanzara a sus brazos. La única que estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo fue Tomoyo, ella siempre me ofreció su ayuda y su apoyo incondicional. Cuando me llego la propuesta de modelar en la Agencia Enghel y cuando acepte todas me empezaron a pedir disculpas y hasta Yuriko me volvió a hablar.

Ahora me encontraba camino a Hong Kong en el jet privado de la agencia a un desfile de modas, tenía miedo de volver a verlo, y verlo tenía muchas probabilidades, porque Shaoran era uno de los invitados importantes del desfile.

-Sakura – me llamo Tomoyo del asiento de enfrente – abróchate ya el cinturón, pronto aterrizaremos – me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual yo devolví.

Al llegar al aeropuerto una limosina nos esperaba afuera, esta nos llevó al hotel y enseguida me informaron de todo el horario del día siguiente que era el modelaje. Me di un largo baño y dormí muy entrada la noche, ya que no podía creer que otra vez estaba en Hong Kong, el lugar en el que conocí a Shaoran, en este lugar tenía muy buenos recuerdos y otros no tanto.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE** _O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Me levante a las 7 y me di un baño muy relajante, me puse una blusa de gasa ligero color rosado, un jean color blanco y unos tenis rosados del mismo tono que mi blusa, me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto, me puse unos lentes de sol, agarre mi cartera y baje a la recepción del hotel, ahí me esperaba Tomoyo, fuimos afuera del hotel y muchos camarógrafos nos esperaban, cuando puse un pie afuera me empezaron a tomar muchas fotos y con ayuda de los guardaespaldas llegamos a salvo a la limosina, esta nos llevó donde sería el desfile unas horas más tarde.

Empecé a ensayar con las otras modelos en qué orden iríamos y luego en un tiempo libre me puse a recorrer el lugar.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la salida choque con alguien y casi me caigo, por la fuerza del golpe, mis lentes cayeron al suelo y yo cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe, golpe que nunca llego por que sentí que unos brazos me sujetaban de la cintura evitando que yo cayera, los abrí lentamente y me topé con uno ojos ámbares, me separe de él, y al verlo detenidamente me di cuenta que era Shaoran… al parecer él también me reconoció porque vi el asombro en sus ojos.

-Sa…Sa… Sakura – titubeo asombrado – eres tú ¿verdad? – me pregunto aun en su asombro, estaba más guapo que antes.

-Es un placer volverte a ver Shaoran – hice una reverencia y le sonreí, la verdad me daba mucho gusto volverlo a ver.

No le guardaba rencor por lo que había hecho hace tres años, al entrar en el mundo del modelaje y que los paparazzi te persiguieran a todos lados, en parte comprendí su comportamiento, ya que lo hizo para protegerme de todos los espectáculos. Y ahora que lo volvía a ver volví a sentir esas "maripositas" en el estómago.

Él no me respondió nada, solo me miraba como examinándome.

-¡Shaoran! – grito alguien, voltee en dirección de donde provenía el grito y vi a Eriol, él también se veía más guapo de cuando lo conocí, al llegar a nosotros se detuvo y me miro.

-Sakura – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo le devolví una – es agradable volverte a ver.

-Igualmente joven Hiragizawa – le respondí haciendo una reverencia.

-Dime Eriol, solo soy tú mayor por un año, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura? – me dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia mí.

-Claro que si… Eriol – también le sonreí.

-Parece que por el asombro mi amigo no te puede hablar – dijo mirando divertidamente a Shaoran – pero estoy seguro que está feliz de verte, después de todo no dejo de hablar de ti y recordarte a cada instante – provoco un sonrojo en mí y al parecer eso hizo reaccionar a Shaoran porque le miro con una mirada asesina provocando que Eriol se ría.

-No tenías por qué decir eso Eriol – me miro y me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que yo también sonriera – estoy feliz de volver a verte Sakura.

-Te lo dije – me dijo Eriol guiñándome un ojo-

-Cállate – le dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

-Está bien Shaoran, no te molestes – le dijo Eriol de manera inocente, para luego mirar su reloj – creo que nuestra charla se ha extendido, ya tenemos que ir a nuestro lugares, porque el desfile comenzara en media hora.

-¡El desfile! – grite asustada, Tomoyo de seguro me estaba buscando y me mataría si el desfile se retrasaba.

-¡Sakura! – escuche un grito a mis espaldas.

-No puede ser – dije algo asustada, Tomoyo llego a mi lado y me voltio hacia ella.

-Sakura, te estuve buscando durante una hora ¡UNA HORA! ¿Dónde estabas? Aún tenemos que peinarte, maquillarte y vestirte, ¿crees que esto es fácil? – Me preguntó, la vi algo estresada – en media hora empieza el desfile y tú te das el lujo de desaparecer.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, es que me encontré con unos amigos – Tomoyo se giró lentamente hacia Eriol y Shaoran, y al verlos se puso algo colorada, sabía que estaba algo avergonzada – ella es mi mejor amiga y diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji – les dije a Eriol y a Shaoran, ambos hicieron una reverencia, y note que Eriol la miraba con un brillo en los ojos – ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa – le dije señalando a Eriol – y el Shaoran Li – ahora señalando a Shaoran.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia – lamento mucho la escena que acaban de presenciar, es solo que es el estrés por el nuevo lanzamiento de la ropa y yo…

-Tranquila – le dijo Eriol – lo comprendemos, nos vemos después señoritas – dijo Eriol despidiéndose de nosotros con un beso en la mano.

-Adiós – dijo Shaoran y nada más nos sonrió y ambos se fueron.

Tomoyo y yo fuimos corriendo a los camerinos para que me puedan arreglar justo a tiempo para el desfile.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a "Mio uchiha" por su review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que me sigas dejando mas reviews de como te parece la historia, un abrazo!

También quiero agradecer a "angeles24" por mencionar a la película "mi novio es una super estrella" tome esa película como inspiración, pero la estoy adaptando también a mi estilo y espero que te guste, les recomiendo la película, si tienen tiempo la pueden ver 3... pondré el nombre de la película en el capitulo 3.

Gracias a ustedes dos:Mio uchiha, angeles 24... y gracias también a ustedes: Unasuky e Itzepau...

Les agradezco por seguir y agregar a favoritos a mi historia...

No se olviden de dejarme un review y consejos para poder corregir los errores que hayan podido notar.

Hasta el próximo cap...

Besos y abrazos


End file.
